


The Perilous Life of PMinJ

by Kieunnemmy



Category: redevects
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, Inspired by Poetry, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieunnemmy/pseuds/Kieunnemmy
Summary: A collection of rants, poetry, and drabbles by me.





	The Perilous Life of PMinJ

Simply put, I am from distance,

From plane rides and road trips.

I am from a home away from home,

A place new, unfamiliar, alien, though still welcoming and warm, a place where I feel safe.

I am from cliffs, lakes, dusty trails and bridges fashioned from fallen trees,

The various things we encountered along mountain sides which would take my breath away.

I'm from sushi night and endless creativity,

Innovation and ambition,

From my Father's friends and new relatives met every year, 

The people who are all just as much my family as those back home.

I come from long discussions and smart-mouth comebacks,

From scientific theories and the topic of future illness.

I am from an open mind, accepting of new ideas, facts and statistics.

I'm from Scotland, France, Holland, 

From all over the world.

From cornmeal and smokies cooking over a campfire,

From the long hunts for fresh blueberries to sprinkle on top.

I'm from stories of the years stayed in hospitals, of never ending pain,

And from persistence- akin to stubbornness- to keep living.

The multiple journeys of self discovery, relayed as cautionary tales,

From the old molding book which holds my family tree,

And from the crumpled photographs of those before me.

I am from words.

~PMinJ

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me on Instagram @/pmtart_


End file.
